Book One: Of Panda's And Their Revenge
by Charles-burg
Summary: Set during Merlin finale; Merlin and a dying Arthur are transported to Camp Jupiter where Arthur is saved and then gets into a fight with Percy. Then something unexpected happens to Octavian involving stuffed panda's! Written by a friend and I, so please read and enjoy! ;) Crack!fic and may be slightly OOC in places!


**A/n. I wrote this with the author xXTheDragonRiderXx, it's a little one shot crossover that was created over a heated book and tv show discussion. We were wondering who would win in a fight between Arthur and Percy, so in this fic you sort of find out! So please read and review and we may write another one closely linked! ;)**

* * *

A month had passed since the fateful day when his spell went wrong, Gaius had warned him it could happen but Merlin had paid no attention as usual. It was because of his actions that a black portal had been created, meaning him and a dying Arthur were transported to some strange land called America. He'd been trying to save Arthur using magic, from the effects of the blade forged in dragon's breath, when the portal had opened and they met Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

They told us Arthur was a son of Athena and that he could be cured with ambrosia, and a little bit of something called modern medicine. So it was that they found themselves in a clearing with Arthur and Percy arguing who was the best swords man, it was going to turn nasty for sure.

See, it began with Percy trying to give some pointers to the prat. "You should try to keep your sword up more Arthur."

Merlin let out a sigh and Annabeth, confused turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "He isn't going to like that." He muttered to her in an undertone and she nodded.

"Well, Percy," Arthur replied sarcastically, "I would but it's kind of hard when I'm recovering from a mortal stab wound. And I still haven't figure out how I survived that."

Percy smiled at him good naturedly, "I've been trying to figure out how I've survived all these years, I mean, whenever Annabeth's not with me."

Merlin slowly began to back away and muttered to Annabeth, "Get away while you can. Just get away. One step at a time."

"I mean, it's probably something to do with the fact I'm an amazing swordsman, if I don't say so myself!" Percy began to brag and Merlin, even with out knowing Arthur for ten years, would know what was going to happen next.

"And who would you say was the best swordsman here then?" Arthur asked in a dry tone, raising his sword, Percy clicked his pen and did the same; they began to circle each other, still taunting.

"Well that would be me!" And Arthur pounced.

Percy instantly raised his sword and blocked it.

"Ah...no." Merlin muttered. "We're in trouble now... in very, very deep trouble."

Arthur and Percy both went onto attack, When Arthur tried to upper hand Percy he would dodged to the right and aim a jab at Arthur. When Percy slashed at Arthur he would stop it by ducking and he came back with a jab.

Percy would change his techniques back into the roman style and he would hack at Arthur. They went back and forth, parrying, slashing, jabbing, although neither could get the upper hand.

Arthur had never seen sword styles like it, one minute Percy was using the flat of the blade just parrying and then suddenly he was jabbing and slashing, trying to hack away. Just as Percy was about to strike a defeating blow to Arthur, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he suddenly found the strength to block the attack and send Percy sprawling across the field. Anger welled up inside Arthur as he walked over to the man who was only really a boy, raising his sword he prepared to deal the final blow, but found he couldn't.

Turning he found Merlin, eyes gold and hands out stretched towards the pair, Annabeth then began to walk over; she leant Percy and hand and helped him up from the floor. Before they had a chance to say anything though, Nico yelled from the other side of the clearing where he was keeping watch, "Percy, Octavian's approaching!" At this news Percy tensed, this couldn't be good.

Arthur looked at Percy in confusion. "Who's Oct-"

Octavian took a deep breath and began to rant. "Praetor! I demand you to come back at camp right this instant! Praetor Reyna is busy with Leo and Co-Praetor Jason won't listen to me about the drainage problem. Praetor it is very, very important to have good drainage-"

Arthur began to tune it out and muttered to Percy, "Praetor? Isn't that Latin?"

Percy nodded, "Yep, and Octavian has just gotten worst... stupid panda murdering auger."

Arthur was highly confused. "Panda murdering? Why does he murder pandas?"

Percy shrugged. "If I knew why he murdered all the stuff animals in camp then I would probably be a genius. I wonder if he takes them from little children... wouldn't put it past him... and how in Hades did he get here in the first place? Wait. Why did Merlin's eyes flash gold?"

Arthur was surprised by the abrupt change of subject. "What?"

"Merlin; why do his eyes change colour when he does magic?" Percy asked Arthur with a confused expression.

"Um...I don't know, go and ask him if you're so interested," Arthur told Percy with a look on his face that said, 'Why are you asking me this now, we've got bigger problems to deal with', Percy, taking the hint turned back to Octavian.

"We're trying to settle our differences and get these guys back to when they came from and you're worried about drainage? You are as crazy as the rest of them, now if you're so worried go and talk to Frank or Hazel; I'm sure with their talents you could sort it out!" He turned away, preparing to quiz Merlin and maybe challenge him to a duel, but Octavian had other ideas.

"I'm fed up of no one listening to me. The auguries..." He held up a previously whole, now shredded, stuffed panda toy, "...tell me something bad is going to happen with the drains and no one will bloody listen, they also say only a son of Neptune, i.e., you can solve it!" Suddenly the mangled panda teddy began to twitch and the fabric began to sow back together; as if by...magic! Spinning round Percy saw Merlin hand outstretched and eyes blazing a deep gold colour, but it was Thalia's scream that shocked everyone the most, the pandas from the game she had been playing on Annabeth's phone, were coming alive.

"Okay..." Merlin muttered, "I just wanted to save the panda bear…not bring them to liv-"

"Octavian..." An echoing voice said from under the ground and out stepped the panda pillow pet that Octavian had slaughtered from when Percy had lost his memory. "You have invoked the wrath of... the army of innocent-stuff-animals-that-had-been-killed-because-of-Octavian-was-in-the-mood. Thank you Emrys." It added turning to Merlin.

Merlin just stared. "Um...your welcome?"

The pillow pet panda just smirked then turned back to his army. "And...ATTACK THE MURDERER OF DEFENSELESS ANIMALS!"

Percy and Arthur both backed away and nearly stumbled into Merlin although he caught them-with magic. Percy looked at Merlin. "So, why do your eyes flash gold every time you do magic?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, ask the Triple Goddess. By the way aren't you worried about Octavian?"

Thalia and Nico came over although they were both smirking. "Oh Merlin," Thalia said looking at him, "You really are the Merlin from Camelot... Sorry for doubting you. Oh and by the way all the stuff animals in the world are attacking Octavian..."

All six of them looked over at Octavian who had drawn his knife and was trying to murder the animals although since they were not technically alive they did not die, and that whenever Octavian cut one they fixed themselves (thanks to Merlin).

Merlin shrugged unconcerned. "Their getting their revenge on their greatest bane, by the way aren't you supposed to be concerned about Octavian Percy?"

Percy shrugged completely unconcerned. "I should be, but I'm not really... He made uproar at the roman camp when Leo was possessed by Eiodons... well, that and the fact that he murdered my panda pillow pet... and tried to take over as Praetor from Jason..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "But shouldn't a leader be concerned about all their subjects? No matter how annoying they are?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, I should be... but... well, Octavian is the exception..."

"Well it looks like you might be right," Agreed Nico, "Oh look, their going to kill him!" He said smiling evilly, he was right Arthur noticed that the teddies had somehow got weapons and were now slashing at Octavian, suddenly he let out a piercing scream as one of the panda's who seemed to be the leader stabbed him through the heart. He could feel Merlin flinch beside him and remembered he hated killing, even if it wasn't directly, but he also noticed nobody else seemed bothered someone had just died even if it was Octavian, this un-nerved Arthur some what.

"Well that was interesting," Percy said cheerily and turned to Annabeth, "Fancy a duel?" She nodded and walked with him across the field away from Octavian's dying body and the rest of the group.

"How's your sword skills coming along Merlin?" Arthur asked him suddenly. Merlin smiled, his eyes flashed gold and suddenly he was holding a sword in his hand.

"How's yours?" They took up their stances and began to parry, hopping that soon they could find a way back to Camelot so they could see there loved ones once more.

The End!

**A/n. Hope you don't mind Octavian dying but he's not very nice and who goes on about drains anyway?! Please review and thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
